Unknown Battle: Team Kairi vs Mysterious Figure
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: A completely random story I came up with that was born of my hatred of Unknown from KHBBS. Chronicles a battle with Kairi and her friends versus Unknown.


Author's Notes: This was originally suppose to be a one-shot Kairi x Aqua yuri, but getting my ass kicked for the last few months by Mysterious Figure set the tone for this story. Totally random chance that I did this. When I started on this, this was going to be a one-sided battle, but I decided to make this an interesting battle. Just a warning: It's not much, but enjoy!

The Unknown Battle: Team Kairi vs The Mysterious Figure

Location: Destiny Islands

Aqua woke to find herself on what looks to be a beach on an island.

"What the? What happened? How did I get here?"

She sat up and noticed that she was all wet, as she was laying on the shore, the water lapping at her.

"I remember this place..." she moaned, recognizing it as Destiny Islands.

Sighing, she shook her wet hair to try and remember what happened…

**FLASHBACK START**

_Location: Castle Oblivion_

"_He's too powerful…"_

_Aqua gasped in pain as she fell to her knees. She was currently fighting a mysterious figure named Unknown, who challenged her after she survived a hellacious with the Lingering Remnant of Vanitas, who she defeated long ago._

_Now she was at the mercy of Unknown after he used his doppelganger ability and beat her half to death until she fired off a massive Mega Flare with her Brightcrest. But the damage's been done._

_Unable to move, she looked up as Unknown jumped in the air and fired a string of laser that stab through Aqua and yanked her up. She could only watch as Unknown's blades slashed into her, and blacked out._

**FLASHBACK END**

"I'm…alive?" Aqua looked over herself and saw the wounds she took in her last battle gone, "But how-?"

"AH!"

Aqua turned around to find the same mysterious figure fighting three girls, one with red hair, one with blond hair, and one with black hair, wielding Keyblades.

**Boss Battle: Unknown**

**Boss Music: Mysterious Figure (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Aqua watched as the redhead caught Unknown in a deadlock with her flowery-like Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, and shouted at it, "Answer me! What've you to Aqua onee-chan!"

"…"

"Not gonna answer huh? Namine, Xion, now!"

Namine, with both Keyblades, Chain of Memories and Calling of the Nobodies in hand, attempted to attack Unknown from behind. Unknown escaped the attack using it's speed, but went into Xion's position. Xion used Thunder Surge at the escaping Unknown, staggering it. Xion then used Strike Raid with Oathkeeper, but Unknown deflected it, sending it back to Xion. Xion blocked with her other Keyblade, Oblivion, and retrieved her Oathkeeper.

Unknown was readying its Raging Storm attack when it was struck from behind, sending it into the water.

"Kairi, are you ok?"

"Olette!" Kairi rushed over to her, "Where's Sora and the others?"

"Dealing with other problem," Olette replied, "Xehanort."

Unknown suddenly attacked with Mega Flare, but Namine rushed over and used Reflega, shielding them and encasing them in a sphere-like dome, with Xion jumping in it in time.

"Is he from the Organization?" Kairi asked Namine and Xion.

"No." Namine shook her head, "I don't think so. His power level is way stronger than the other Nobodies."

"Despite the blades, he's not Xemnas." Xion added, "The Xemnas I know likes to talk a lot. He's not the silent type like this one."

"Then what-?" Olette started, "Oh crap!"

Unknown used Collision Magnet on their shield, the laser point hooking into the inside of the barrier. It lifted them up and slammed them back down to the ground with the girls still in the barrier. The barrier shattered and exploded, sending the girls in different directions.

Unknown landed on the ground and went after Xion. Xion rolled out of the way as Unknown used its signature sword combo on her. As Xion rolled, she blocked the lethal blades with her Keyblades. She was spared as Olette recklessly charged at Unknown and tackled him to the ground. It tried to slash her, but Olette summoned her Hero's Crest to block. She then rolled off as Namine used a Waterga spell, drowning it in a torrent of water. Kairi aided her with a Thundaga spell, shocked the Unknown, who teleported out.

The girls regrouped as Unknown appeared before them without a scratch.

"What do we do Kairi?" Xion whined.

"I don't know," Kairi groaned, "But I never been in a boss-like fight in my life."

"Yeah? We noticed." Olette wheezed, "Try harder!"

"Here he comes!" Namine shouted, raising her Keyblades.

Meanwhile, Aqua was trying dragging herself over to the fight. She knew she had to help them somehow. However, she didn't have enough strength to move, making her splash back into the water.

"Damn it!" she cried as Unknown replicated itself and attacked the girls. Soon, the girls found themselves battered from all sides with Unknown's many attacks.

After the onslaught ended, the girls fell in a heap. Unknown relaxed itself and walked towards Kairi, who was struggling to get it her feet.

Kairi then looked up to see Unknown towering over her. It reared back its blades and made a stabbing motion. Kairi closed her eyes and waited her the blow to fall.

But it never came.

There was a crash as Kairi opened her eyes. To her surprise, Unknown was squirming on the ground, hunched over in pain, holding it's-…

Standing over it from Olette, who cracked her knuckles.

"All is fair in love and war when it comes to desperation attacks." she said, smiling weakly.

Namine stood up and looked at the fallen form of Unknown, "How hard did you hit him?"

"Who cares?" Xion said, "Let's finish him before he get any ideas."

Olette nodded, "True."

Kairi then jumped towards Olette, who then D-Linked with Tifa Lockhart and catapulted Kairi to the sky as Xion activated her Dark Impulse Command Style.

Unknown was trying to get up when Xion became darkness and melted into the ground. She then burrowed at it and grabbed it from the ground. She came back up, holding Unknown as Namine activated the Blade Charge Command Style. Xion threw Unknown to Namine, who spun her now long blades around, catching it in a combo. As Namine finished, Olette caught Unknown with the Sky Climber. She performed an air combo before smashed it back down to the sand and drilled to the ground just as Kairi came down to use Ghost Drive. Unknown attempted to use its Renewal Barrier, but Kairi smashed through it with the energy spikes she planted in the ground around it.

"It's over!"

Kairi teleported and slashed Unknown as the spikes exploded, engulfing Unknown.

* * *

The girls then charged at Unknown from all sides. Weak from the attacks it received, it tried to use it's speed, but Xion and Namine were much faster as they Crossed Slashed Unknown in a skidding fashion. Kairi and Olette then jumped in the air and delivered the final blow in the firm of an "X", finishing the Unknown.

"Did we get him?" asked Xion.

But to the girl's complete horror, Unknown appeared before them unharmed.

"Damn it!" shouted Olette, "You gotta be kidding! What is his guy?"

"I think he can turn back time to heal himself." Namine guessed, "He truly is powerful."

Unknown dispelled its blades, looked at them for a moment, and disappeared.

"He got away." Kairi was shaking.

"Even so," Xion said, "It's best not to mess with him until we get stronger."

Olette sighed, "Well, now that that's over, we should go help Sora-tachi."

Xion nodded, "Right."

"You go help the boys. I'll stay here and help Aqua onee-chan."

"…Right." Xion said.

"We see you when we get back." Namine hugged Kairi.

"Ok." Olette said, "We should leave for Radiant Garden."

But a long, painful scream wiped their minds of any thought of leaving.

Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Olette turned around and found Aqua standing up, but with a dark aura around her and wearing a Black Coat. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be yellow.

"Bastard!" Olette snarled, as Aqua drew the No Name Keyblade, "He feinted his retreat and possessed her!"

"Aqua onee-chan!" Kairi cried.

**Boss Battle: Aqua-Unknown**

**Boss Music: Fate of the Unknown (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)**

Aqua-Unknown teleported between the girls and casted Seeker Mine making the girls scatter, but the mines followed them. They were caught in explosions as Aqua-Unknown changed her command style to Ghost Drive.

Aqua-Unknown went after Xion and relentlessly attacked, keeping Xion on the defense. Olette came in from behind, but Aqua-Unknown deflected Olette's strike with a flick of her wrist, blasting her into the sand. Xion used the distraction to counterattack, and struck Aqua-Unknown in the abdomen. Aqua-Unknown growled and tried to attack. Xion dodged as Namine used Firaga, forcing Aqua-Unknown to retreat back.

Kairi charged forward and caught Aqua-Unknown in a deadlock shouting, "Give her back."

Aqua-Unknown responded with Dark Impulse and blew Kairi away.

"Not good!" Namine cried, "She's using two Command Styles at once!"

"You mean enough to make her final form…" moaned Xion as No Name extended into a long, dark energy sword with sword-like wings materializing on her back, "Wing Blade and Blade Charge…"

"Where's the others when you need them?" Olette whined.

A noise alerted them and looked up to see a rain of phantom-like Keyblade rocketing towards them.

"Scatter!" Kairi yelled as they spread out.

"VALOR DRIVE!" Olette shouted, summoning her Circle of Life as her clothes changed to red. She proceeded to block the phantom Keyblades that was coming for her from all directions.

As the attack on Olette ended, the next pack went after Namine.

"WISDOM DRIVE!"

Namine proceeded to shoot them down, but one attacked her from behind and sent her into the water, the rest bombarding her.

"ANTI DRIVE!"

Xion rushed over to Namine and blocked the remaining phantom Keyblades that was attacking Namine. The next pack went after her but Xion used her speed to kick them away.

"LIMIT DRIVE!"

One swipe with a Zantetsuken cleared away the remaining phantom Keyblades as Kairi and Olette regrouped with Namine and Xion, but fell into Aqua-Unknown's trap, who casted Meteor on them. The spell exploded as it connected on the girls.

Grinning, Aqua-Unknown's Black Coat shined as it turned silver with black streaks, becoming complete. As she turned and walked away, she was suddenly attacked from behind.

Recovering, Aqua-Unknown looked up to see the girls in their Master Forms. Using the same strategy that the Unknown doppelgangers employed, they attacked Aqua-Unknown was all sides. Aqua-Unknown attempted to turn back time, but a punch from Olette stopped that, sending Aqua-Unknown skidding. An item then fell out of Aqua-Unknown's coat, broken.

"Nice one Olette!" Xion said.

"With that, it can't turn back time!" Namine cheered.

Angered, Aqua-Unknown summoned up doppelgangers and charged at the girls.

"Let's go!" shouted Kairi.

"Right!"

"FINAL DRIVE!"

The girls shined as they went through the doppelgangers and blasted their way to Aqua-Unknown. Aqua-Unknown used Mega Flare as they got close. To her amazement, the girls broke through.

"TRINITY LIMIT!"

Xion, Namine, and Olette surrounded Aqua-Unknown and trapped her in a magic circle. Aqua-Unknown could move as Kairi raised her Keyblades for the final strike.

"Aqua onee-chan!"

Her Keyblades hit home as a blinding light shined through the point of contact and engulfed the area.

* * *

Aqua, back to normal, fell to the sand as Unknown staggered away. The girls charged and with a four-way slash, defeated Unknown, who disappeared in a wisp.

Just as they dematerialized their Keyblades, Unknown reappeared.

"No way!" cried Xion and Olette.

The girls re-summoned their Keyblades, but Unknown just looked at them for a moment, turned around, and disappeared.

"He's… gone!" Namine blinked as they dematerialized their Keyblades again.

"Aqua onee-chan!" Kairi rushed to her side, "Are you ok?"

Xion checked her pulse, "She's be fine. Just need some rest."

"That good," Olette said, "Now we need to get to the others."

Kairi nodded and picked up Aqua, "I'll take her back to our place. I'll try to catch up with you guys later."

"Don't take too long." Xion told her, "There'll be plenty of time to play catch up."

"Time to go, Xion, Namine." Olette said as the Twilight Express train appeared.

"CHANGE, KINGDOM HEARTS!"

Xion, Namine, and Olette left on the train, leaving Kairi with Aqua.

"Come on, let's go home…"

**END**

* * *

(Last part was from my other Kingdom Hearts story. Check it out!)


End file.
